world_of_eafandomcom-20200215-history
Woodland Elf
Woodland Elf - Level Adjustment 0 Woodland Elves have graceful, elegant names full of 's', 'l', and other soft syllables, their names a gentle whisper on the breeze muttered between the lips. Just like the great oaken trees, green ferns, and beautiful bluegrass of their forest home, their names are carefully crafted masterpieces that are a pleasure to hear and speak. Male: Thessrendil, Yggdross, Drollis, Caesillix, Zillis, etc... Female: Dressellia, Seliandra, Yellisal, Thalia, Hylossa, etc... Woodland Elf Racial Old enough to remember: In addition to the traditional elven bonus languages, may take ‘High Human’ as a bonus language with enough INT. Well-stocked: Able to buy into a unique special material for weapons and armor custom to my world, ‘NEMEAN Metal’. See Below for more information. Protectors of the Elvenwood: Always treated as having the Favored Terrain ranger ability, but only for forest environments Guiding Light: Capable of casting the spell Homeward, which always points to the great elven forest. (Level 0 spell, always treated as a cantrip, produces a glowing golden line of magic energy visible to you that leads to the elven forest) Lore A race of long lived creatures indigenous to the great forest they call home, the elves live long lives, but rarely, if ever leave their forest home. Little is known about them, as the forest they live in is protected by a grand magical formation which prevents any and all outsiders from penetrating the depths of the forest. From what the strange elves who have left their forest home speak of, they are a people in tune with nature and the past, and look down on the civilizations which have scorned nature. Some say they have heard them speaking the language of the ancients, and carrying metals even the great dwarven smiths cannot identify… ' Alternate Forest Elven Racial Traits:' Greenwalker: Gain ability to cast tree stride as an at-will spell-like ability 1/day. The caster level of the spell is equal to your HD(Minimum 1) This replaces the ‘Protectors of the Elvenwood’ racial trait. The most in touch with nature amongst the forest elves have been seen melding from within the very depths of the trees that comprise the elvenwood. Though little is known by the outside world of these mysterious elves, they frequently appear from the trees and bushes of the forest when travelers stray too far from the paths, their faces serene and peaceful as they escort them back onto the path. To the other forest elves, they are engimas: they are the very images of tranquility and serenity, and embody the timeless beauty of nature itself...infinitely patient and charming, not even their brethren quite know why or how they come into being. However, they are undoubtedly elves of the forest, and, as such, are seldom seen outside it. ' '''Feyscarred:' ' Gain DR 4/Cold Iron and 1 foot of extra overland movement per level(Maximum +10 feet). This Replaces Elven Immunities and Keen senses. Owing to their close connection to nature, the elves are naturally creatures who closely sit close to the otherwordly fey in the eyes of the outside world. However, some forest elves take this groundless connection to the extreme, and are said to emerge from the odd monthly appearances of the spires in the depths of the forest different than before, their bodies tinged with the very essence of the chaotic forest. They are capricious, and more tricksy than their brethren, and fleeter of foot as well. Even the other forest elves treat these beings with suspicion and confusion, as they usually appear after going missing for months, years, and sometimes even centuries at a time, speaking of living in a forest far removed from the elvenwood, an infinite forest where reality itself works in mischievous, odd ways... Timeless Ancestral Memories: Treat all Knowledge skills as class skills. This replaces Keen Senses. Much like the odd Ghorans, Ents, and other races of the forest, some forest elves are not only in possession of an innately massive lifespan, but are said to have been able to store their most important memories, knowledge, and recollections in their very bodies to pass onto their descendants. Owing to this, their long lifespans, and habitual recordkeeping, it is no exaggeration when they claim to have a written or spoken record going back to the birth of their species. Witness of Genesis: A number of times per day equal to (1/2INTMOD, Minimum 1), may spend a standard action studying a creature or person to learn one of the following: A) Their Vulnerabilities, if any B) Number of Hit Dice Possessed C) Their Resistances, if any D) A random fact or bit of information about them Replaces Protectors of the Elvenwood. The Forest Elves are more ancient than most races alive in the world today can even fathom...and fewer still can truly, truly fathom just how long one of them can live. Some of the oldest amongst them can claim to remember stories of the beginning of the mortal plane, of the wondrous struggles between the newly born gods and their rambunctious creations, of myth and legend, of heroes of old and climactic showdowns atop the clouds. Such Elves are infinitely wise, and are capable of drawing upon their knowledge of all things to learn about those they face. Legacy of Peace: Gain +2 racial bonus to Diplomacy, Sense Motive, and Bluff, one is always a class skill; replaces Keen Senses Polar opposite to their Sand Elven brethren, who they frequently regard as barbarians, the Forest elves were once regarded the world over as ambassadors capable of stopping any conflict in its tracks. They were envoys of peace, of harmony, and stopped even the arrogant, high-handed high humans from genocide on more than one occasion...though they now sit idle in their forest, the Forest elves once strode to the highest heights and the darkest depths for the sake of peace. Some Forest Elves today carry a trace of this former magnificence inside them, and hold an innate ability to persuade and sense the motives of others. High Elven Magic: Receive a +4 racial bonus on caster level checks made to overcome spell resistance, and a +4 racial bonus on Spellcraft skill checks made to identify the properties of magic items. However, every spell you cast has a 5% chance to come out as wild magic, which you roll for on the Wild Magic Surge table. Replaces Elven Magic. Though they vanished long ago to parts unknown, the High Elves were said to be living conduits for the prime essences to work through, and were capable of amazing, wondrous feats of magic...some elves today are able to harness a fragment of this legendary magical might, and find their own capable magical might enhanced threefold by the lineage they carry. However, they soon discover that though their powers may be greater than their kin, the magic the High Elves once wielded was drastically different than the magic of today. Acting as conduits, they served as mere pathways for magic, and allowed it to rampage in its purest, most wild form. Some Forest elves today find that trying to control such forces can sometimes lead to wild, disastrous results. Ancient Elven Craftsmanship: 3/day, can cast Wood Shape as a spell like ability, with a higher degree of control allowing for precise shaping. The chance for failure of moving parts is reduced to 15%. Replaces Elven Magic Said to be amongst the greatest creators of natural beauty in the world, the Ancient Forest Elves were said to have carved the branches, boughs, houses, and stores of the forest elven city of Shae’lenn from the very trees themselves, with naught but willpower. Some elves today are evidence these rumors are fact, and find themselves able to shape the wood of their forest as easily as they breathe..such forest elves frequently pursue the arts, using their gifts to create amazing sculptures, works of art, and countless other inventions and creations. While others still use it to shape the wood of the Elvenwood into battlements and engines of war, the Forest Elves universally regard those of their kind who possess such an ability to be living expressions of Elven Creativity. Member of the Timberfell Conclave: Gain a +2 Dodge bonus to AC, and gain a +2 racial bonus to saves against fear effects. Replaces Guiding Light and Well-Stocked. Special: You are treated as a member of the Organization known as ‘The Timberfell Conclave’ for all RP and gameplay purposes. See the world bible for more information. Perhaps the only other bastion of Elvenkind in both the continents of Ea, east and west, aside from the mighty Elvenwood, the Timberfell Conclave is a gathering of elves who have since shorn free of the restrictive, oppressively stifling nature of those of their kind that dwell within the Elvenwood. Making their home within the lush, verdant forests that surround the mountains of the coalition and living in secret amidst the catfolk of the forest, the Elves of the Timberfell conclave believe in what their kin do not: of an Elven society, unrestrained by fear, by cowardice, and striving to rebuild everything that millenia of isolation has wrought upon them. Though still a secret to many outside nations and even some member species of the Coalition, they nonetheless live peacefully amidst the forests of the Coalition, which the Coalition Council has allowed them to rename ‘The Timberwode’. Perhaps because of their memories of the Elvenwood, these Elves fear nothing and have trained their bodies and minds to a razor’s edge...to them, nothing is as terrifying as the current state of their species, who shun the outside world out of fear and sorrow...and they have learned from such failures to become mighty, aloof warriors that stride amidst the branches of the Timberfell Forest. Four-Clover Initiate: +2 to mind-affecting effects against all humanoids without the 'elf' subtype, +2 to damage against all humanoids without the 'elf' subtype. Replaces Favored Terrain - Forest and ??? Special: You are treated as a member of the Organization known as ‘The Four-Clover Lodge’ for all RP and gameplay purposes. See the world bible for more information. An utter black-spot on the history of all Elvenkind, both Desert and Forest alike, the Four-Clover Lodge is an organization that resides in many places, none of which are publicly known...said to have been formed by Forest Elves of the Elvenwood who, unlike those of their kin who sought to free themselves and formed the Timberfell Conclave, saw the races that existed outside their forest and saw nothing but insects. Utterly convinced of their own objective perfection and of the ‘lesser races’ having no use aside from cattle and slaves, the Elves of the Four-Clover lodge are slavers of the most despicable, horrible kind. For them, so long as their victim is not of the Elves, no crime is too horrid, no act of butchery too far, nor any barrier too thick nor unappealing in the pursuit of chasing their never-ending goal of reminding the ‘lesser races’ of their place. They relish in the pained screams of those not of their kind, and even the twisted likes of the mysterious ‘Organization’, a group said to comprise the most twisted of assassins, thieves, and murderers, actively refuse contact with them. Even their underworld sibling organizations like the eponymous ‘Organization’ revile them, some of which maintain active bounties on the heads, guts, and corpses of any being proven to work for it. Quick, silent, and deadly in their work, the Elves of the Four-Clover conclave are all-but immune to fear and terror from those they consider inferior...and, it is rumored, study their anatomies in great detail so as to better slaughter them in the most painful ways possible. Racial Feats: Fellspire Wyrdwarden: Prerequisites: Woodland Elf Race, Character level 4th Effects: All forms of sight you have double in range, you gain a racial +4 to all perception checks, and upon starting combat, each enemy you are aware of and have visual contact with at that moment cannot make attacks of opportunity against you for entering or leaving a threatened area. The Ever-Vigilant Wardens of the strange silver spires that appear from the depths of the Elvenwood on nights of the New Moon where none or some of the moons of Ea have vanished from the sky, the Wyrdwardens of the Fellspires have sight honed beyond mortal limits, their gazes honed from their time spent in the otherwhere the fellspires vanish too when the moons return. Their eyes colored pure colors, they stand staunchly atop the spires on those eerie, Moonless nights, keeping watch on the surrounding landscapes like wide-eyed gargoyles...and any whom make the mistake of engaging them quickly find out that, so long as their watchful gaze is upon you, they will not allow their foes the opportunity to strike them on a retreat or advance. Clovenguard Veteran: Prerequisites: Woodland Elf Race, Character level 6th Effects: You may take a full round movement during any surprise round, and if a surprise round exists, you are automatically included in it. You gain a racial +2 to initiative checks. Isolated though they may be, the Elves of the Elvenwood are far from helpless. Though it is unknown to all but them how many they maintain, they maintain several active battalions of warriors within the groves of the Elvenwood...chief amongst them stands the Clovenguard. The only battalion to be witnessed by outsiders, the Clovenguard is the one which deals with hostile incursion of the Elvenwood by the races of the material plane...experts at ambush warfare and shock tactics, they blitz from the trees of their home like lightning, striking before their enemies even realize what hit them. ' ' Keeper of the Plantfort: Prerequisites: Woodland Elf Race, 'Greenwalker' alternate racial trait, Character level 6th Effects: Gain old druidic as a bonus language. You may use tree stride 3/day instead of 1/day from ‘Greenwalker’. Any attempts made to dispel a spell cast by you gain a +4 to the DC to dispel the effect. A secret known to none but a select few is that the plantfort, the long-fabled invincible and undispellable magical formation which guards the Elvenwood, has long since passed out of the hands of the Forest Elves who live there. Instead, an enigmatic group of nomads, Elves, and druids that all take the moniker ‘Keeper of the Plantfort’ maintain the massive formation, all of them bound by a unified desire to see nature free and untainted by outsiders. Capable of speaking the language of the earth and capable of casting magic that is quite a bit harder to dispel, the Keepers of the Plantfort are an odd lot...and the forest elves are content to leave them alone so long as the ancient edicts are obeyed. They keep the forest safe from without, and the Forest Elves keep it safe from within. Traveler of the Feywilds: Prerequisites: Woodland Elf Race, 'Feyscarred' alternate racial trait, Character level 5th Effects: You gain an effect similar to Deathwatch, but instead of detecting the hit points of a creature remaining, you instead detect which type(s) and subtype(s) a creature is. This effect is always active on you, but cannot function in an area where magic could not normally function. You may also discern if a creature is hostile towards you, friendly towards you, or indifferent. Said to be the result of Forest Elven children who stray too far from home on nights of the moonless sky, these odd Elves are said to hail from the realms beyond the mortal, shedding off the stigma their kind hold against the lawless, chaotic feywilds to become travelers of its unfathomable depths. Capable of discerning the very nature of a creature, they are ostracized in their homeland, feared as agents of their sworn enemy. ' ' Feybane Batallion: Prerequisites: Woodland Elf Race, 'Feyscarred' alternate racial trait, Character level 5th Effects: For an amount of time equal to one minute per HD possessed, you may treat the weapon you are current holding as possessing either a +1 enchantment or the Fey Bane weapon magical property. When used, your weapon sheds light as a torch. You may use this ability as many times a day as you wish, but the total time available to you must be spent in 1 minute intervals. The sister legion to the Clovenguard, the Feybane Battalion is the razor-sharp, deadly blade the Forest Elves keep at the ready to defend against their sworn enemy, who invades their home every night where the moon(s) vanish from the sky...a legion of Elven warriors trained to deliver brutal, supernaturally efficient death to the chaotic denizens of the feywilds. Trained to be the epitome of law and order to combat the chaotic nature of their foe, the warriors of the Feybane Batallion are capable of honing any weapon they wield to supernatural effectiveness against the Fey, and engage in combat against them each time they appear. El'Adri Cryptguard: Prerequisites: Woodland Elf Race, Character level 9th Effects: As a full-round action, you may turn into a stone statue. While in this form, all forms of speed are reduced to 0, you gain DR10/-, you no longer require food, water, and do not age while in this form. You remain aware of your surroundings but take a -10 on your perception checks, and you may exit this form as a swift action-if you do so to initiate combat, you gain a racial +4 racial bonus on your initiative check. Denizens of the Fellspires much like their Wyrdwarden kin, the Cryptguards are strange, unfathomable existences within the odd silver spires, and give the faintest of glimpses into where the spires vanish on most days...capable of remaining as frozen, unmoving statues of stone for indefinite periods, forgoing all normal requirements for life in exchange for immobility, the Cryptguards give clues that the Fellspires may be just the merest fragment of a once-might city of their ancestors, spires of proud silver that are trying to come home from wherever they have been trapped within. The cryptguards are said to be the chosen few Forest Elves chosen to take up the mantle of defending the spires, and refuse all contact with outsiders, on most occasions... Timberfell Miststepper: Prerequisites: Woodland Elf Race, 'Member of the Timberfell Conclave' alternate racial trait, Character level 4th Effects: 3/day as a swift action, you may teleport up to 30ft to an unoccupied space that you can see. The first line of defense of the Timberfell Conclave, the Miststeppers have mastered the art of the Misty Step, and use their secret technique to pop from tree to tree within their forest home, their keen senses keeping watch on their home and allowing them to surprise any potential invaders, throwing them off balance in the process. Timberfell Statesman: Prerequisites: Woodland Elf Race, 'Member of the Timberfell Conclave' alternate racial trait, Character level 4th Effects: Gain a racial +4 to Diplomacy, Bluff, and Sense Motive. Additionally, by focusing for one minute, you may convert a vial’s worth of water into elixir of truth, save that the DC to resist it is 16 instead of 13. By focusing for five minutes, you may convert a similar, harmless liquid to the same elixir of truth. The statesmen and politicians of the forest elves, the Statesmen are the Elves amongst the Timberfell Conclave that are the first points of contact for those visitors to their forest home who mean them no harm, and also serve as ambassadors when they must travel to speak to foreign leaders and nations. Charismatic, apt, and capable speakers, they are also said to be potent lie-detectors...though, many discount this as a mere rumor. Timberfell Greenwarden: Prerequisites: Woodland Elf Race, 'Timberfell Miststepper' racial feat, 'Timberfell Statesman' racial feat, Character level 7th Effects: You gain the ability to, within 80feet of you, automatically sense the location of anything that is in contact with vegetation, plant growth, or similar material. Additionally, no plant creatures willingly attack you, though they may still do so if they are attacked by you or one of your allies, or if compelled to do so through magical means. Any area you remain in or around for more than a week begins to manifest plant life and vegetation if it is capable of supporting it. Rarely seen by outside eyes, the Greenwardens are the leaders of the Conclave, the first amongst its members who shed the yoke of the Elvenwood to become free...old, powerful beings that were said to have been rewarded by Gregaia himself for their bravery and love for nature with nature senses, the Greenwardens lead the Conclave from the deepest depths of the Timberfell Forest with finesse, wisdom, and grace. They are respected for both their power, and willingness to interface with any who wish to meet them. Four-Clover Lodge - Slaver Prerequisites: Woodland Elf Race, 'Four-Clover Initiate' alternate racial trait, Character level 4th Effects: Against All creatures and beings that do not possess the ‘Elf’ subtype, your mind-affecting effects have a doubled duration. Any attempts made to demoralize humanoids gain a +2 racial bonus. The rank and file of the four-clover lodge, the Slavers are the ones who go out and sew terror and fear as they capture new prey for the lodge’s sick blood games and torture sessions. Having mastered the art of the ways of slavery and mind-control, they are experts at controlling others and demoralizing them...preferably, right after killing their most treasured people in front of them. ' ' Four-Clover Lodge - Beguiler Prerequisites: Woodland Elf Race, 'Four-Clover Initiate' alternate racial trait, Character level 4th Effects: All creatures that share a language with you and do not have the ‘Elf’ subtypetreat you as one step friendlier than normal for 24 hours upon seeing you for the first time, or for the first time in over 48 hours, at which point they make a will save(DC = 10 + ½ CHAMOD + ½ HD) against the effect. The other half of the Lodge’s rank and file, the Beguilers are the ones who go out and seek out new targets for the Slavers to capture. Capable of appealing themselves best to new faces they meet, the Beguilers travel to new lands in search of interesting prey...and their social skills are something that should be taken lightly. The first time one meets them is often said to be their last...and should you survive to the second time, you may just get lucky enough to realize your friend may not be who you thought they were. ' ''' Four-Clover Lodgemaster Prerequisites: Woodland Elf Race, 'Four Clover Lodge - Slaver' racial feat, 'Four-Clover Lodge - Beguiler' racial feat, Character level 7th Effects: 1/day, you can attempt to assert your dominance over any visible creature within 30 feet by declaring the target your property. The target can resist this effect with a successful Will save (DC = 10 + 1/2 your level + your Wisdom modifier). If the target fails the save, it is affected as if by dominate monster for a number of rounds equal to 1/2 your level, save that the target can choose to ignore any order you give and instead take 2 points of Constitution damage and become staggered for 1 round. You can use this ability one additional time per day at 14th level. This is a language-based mind-affecting effect. The infamous lords of the Four-Clover Lodge, the Lodgemasters are said to be the original Elves who splintered from the Elvenwood, their might absolute and their belief in their absolute superiority so absolute that it is no exaggeration to say that they can persuade someone with words to enter into slavery of their own volition. Famously, though they never appear in public for obvious reasons, preferring instead to work from the shadows, it is an infamous tale told by denizens of the underworld that one of the Lodgemasters’ number, having grown annoyed with Draconian efforts to hunt them down, so completely and utterly convinced the current Pope of the church of his own inferiority that he willingly allowed himself to be enslaved. The veracity of such a story aside, they are formidable foes, for they have mastered the ways of asserting their dominance of a being’s very soul. Their words capable of enslaving others, the other lodgemates fear and respect their power.